Stationary gas turbine engines are typically assembled into a “turbine package” on a base. In particular, the gas turbine engine and certain support systems are installed on a support platform, keeping systems necessary to the turbine's operation together. In some instances, an auxiliary system may be located on a separate platform or “skid”.
“Draft Technical Specifications for GE Frame PG9171E Gas Turbine Generator and direct Auxiliaries and Limits of Supply” IICBA-Sep. 12, 2007 Section 6.1.1.2 discusses “auxiliary systems and separate skids”. In particular, the GE Draft Technical Specification identifies a liquid fuel system with one high pressure fuel pump, duplex high pressure fuel filters, and a flow divider. Also, Section 7.5.2 the GE Draft Technical Specification discusses off-base mechanical assemblies identifying a fuel oil forwarding skid and a fuel oil filtering skid.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming known problems and/or problems discovered by the inventors.